Conversation in a Bathroom
by Red Witch
Summary: All Lance wants is to take a shower without any interruptions. Not gonna happen.


****

La de dah, the disclaimer telling you that I don't own X-Men Evolution Characters has been washed down the drain. Another idea inspired by "Walk on the Wild Side." He he, I'm insane….

**Conversation in a Bathroom**

"Can you believe our luck at finding more jewelry in Mystique's room?" Lance whistled. "That last piece alone was a godsend!" 

"Wow who would have thought that that one necklace was worth two thousand dollars?" Pietro whistled.

"Yeah we paid the electric and water bills as well as the heating," Lance sighed. "Even had some cash left over for groceries."

"Well I'm gonna take a hot shower," Lance sighed. "It feels good for once that we don't have to take them in the locker rooms at school." 

Lance went into the bathroom. The doorknob was re-taped on due to Tabitha's unorthodox style of entering the bathroom. He closed the door and stripped. Then he turned on the water and went inside, not bothering to close the shower curtain. Just as he started to get a good lather, the door exploded open with a boom.

"Hey Lance," Tabitha sauntered in. "Don't mind me, I'm here to brush my teeth and fix my makeup!" 

"Tabitha I'm trying to take a shower here!" Lance shouted hastily pulling the shower curtain around in order to cover himself. 

"So go ahead," Tabitha shrugged. "I ain't stopping ya." She started to brush her teeth. 

"Tabby get out!" Lance snapped. 

"In a minute!" Tabitha spat out the toothpaste. "Boy Lance you should really learn how to share!" 

"And you should learn not to walk in when a guy's trying to take a show-OWWW!" He yelped when Tabitha ran the sink. "Tabby don't do that! That changes the water temp in here!" 

"Relax Lance it's not like I flushed the toilet or anything," She said. 

"No but you might as well have!" Lance snapped. He drew back inside the shower stall. "Now get out of here and let me shower in peace!"

"Hey!" Tabitha went to the shower, opened the drapes a bit and stuck her head in. "You know you ain't the only person here who needs to use the bathroom here so lighten up!" 

"TABBY GET OUT!" Lance screamed, trying to cover himself.

"Oh will you stop being such a crybaby!" Tabitha pulled her head out and went back to the sink. She started putting on some lipstick. "It's not like I haven't seen you before you know!"

"What's going on here?" Todd hopped in.

"Aw Lance is making a stink about me using the bathroom," Tabitha waved.

"I don't care if you use the bathroom as long as I'm not in it when you do!" Lance shouted, sticking his head out. 

"Well now you know how I felt when she did the same thing to me yesterday!" Todd snapped. "This girl has no clue about other people's privacy!" 

"Oh really?" Lance asked dryly. 

"Yeah she just barges in and starts talking!" Todd went on. "She don't care what's going on! Just yak, yak, yak! And quite frankly I am sick of it!" 

"Yeah well you ain't exactly the world's most perfect housemate yourself you know!" Tabitha snapped. "You leave slime everywhere!"

"Well at least I don't blow everything up!"

"No you just steal everything that isn't nailed down!"

"Look who's talking! You…"

"Look I hate to interrupt this fascinating debate," Lance snapped, his hair dripping wet. "But could you please get out of here so I can finish my shower in peace!" 

"Hey have any of you guys seen my hair gel?" Fred came in.

"Fred I keep telling you mohawks are so out of date!" Tabitha rolled her eyes. "You should shave your head. It would look so much better!"

"It would not!" Fred snapped. 

"Would too," Tabitha said.

"Would not!" Fred shouted. "Lance tell her that my hair is just fine the way it is!" 

"Freddy now is not a good time to talk about this!" Lance snapped. 

"Hey what's going on?" Pietro zipped in. "Are we having a meeting or something?" 

"Why doesn't everybody just come on in?" Lance snapped. 

"Geeze Lance what are you so uptight about?" Tabitha looked at him. 

"In case you haven't noticed I am trying to take a shower here!" Lance shouted. "Now will all of you get out so I can clean up in peace!" 

"Fine don't be such a spaz," Tabitha walked out, tossing an energy bomb in the toilet. 

"NO!" Lance yelped. The toilet exploded, sending water everywhere. "YEOWWWW! BOOM BOOM!" Then another time bomb flew into the shower. The next thing Lance knew he and the other boys were lying on their backs completely drenched. 

"You know guys," Lance muttered. "Maybe showering at school wasn't so bad after all." 


End file.
